Enfrentando al maestro
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: A Vegeta le costaba creer que Bura estaba creciendo, pero al final de todo sólo le quedará confiar en ella, sobre todo, respetar sus decisiones, incluso si se trata de aceptar a un nuevo miembro en la familia. Fic con especial dedicatoria.


**Enfrentando al maestro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Renuncio! —exclamó irritada.

¿Renunciar? ¿Ella? Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que lo dijera. Y es que le había costado tanto lograr que su padre accediera a entrenarla, alegando que no era justo que sólo Trunks y Kyabe fueran sus discípulos. Eso tan solo hacía un par de meses por eso ni ella misma se lo creyó cuando aquella palabra infame que iba en contra de sus principios salió de su boca. Y es que ya estaba harta. No era una niña. Ya no. ¡Tenía dieciocho años! Es decir, como maestro era excelente. Bura tenía que admitir que una vez que se decidió a entrenarla él había decidido ser tan estricto como debía para convertirla en una buena guerrera. Sin embargo, el príncipe sayajín tenía algo que la exasperaba y era el interrogatorio acerca de la vida privada, cosas que eran incómodas de decir.

—¿A qué te refieres con que renuncias, mocosa insolente? —demandó saber Vegeta.

—¡A eso mismo, papá! Estoy hasta la coronilla de que me hagas _esa_ clase de preguntas como requisito para empezar a entrenarme en el día de la fecha.

—¡Soy tu padre maldita sea! ¡Tengo derecho a saber! —le espetó.

Una vena se le hinchó en la frente a la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula. ¿Acaso Trunks pasaba por lo mismo? Pues ella de ninguna manera iba a dejarse manipular por su propio padre. Si tenía que renunciar lo haría, y encontraría otra forma de aprender artes marciales.

Y sabía cómo hacerlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía si reír, molestarse o ¿llorar? Sí, tal vez llorar de risa, así que mejor decidió optar por un semblante paciente y prender un cigarrillo. Cuando Vegeta estaba de mal humor era casi tan exasperante como cuando ella lo estaba.

—Repíteme lo que acabas de decir. —pidió Bulma.

—Dijo que renunciaba.

La de cabellos celestes exhaló una bocanada de humo antes de contestar.

—¿Y qué esperabas que ella hiciera? —dijo como si fuera obvio.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Esa mocosa es una insolente! Encima que accedo a entrenarla decide renunciar luego de seis meses. —se quejó.

—Entiendo. —dijo con tranquilidad. —Así que eso fue lo que duró contigo. La verdad que fue más de lo que esperaba. —rió divertida a la vez que se sentaba en el mullido sillón que tenía en el living.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! —exigió saber con los las manos vueltos puños.

Ella dio un suspiro de resignación. El papeleo de la compra de nuevos materiales para sus inventos tendría que esperar.

—Vegeta, Bura ya no es una niña. Ya es adulta. No puedes exigir saber cada detalle de su vida privada. Era obvio que eso pasaría si seguías presionándola.

—Pero soy su pa—

—¿Qué parte de que Bura ya creció no te entra en la cabeza? —lo interrumpió ya empezando a perder la paciencia.

—¿Acaso no te importa lo que haga? ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Hay demasiados malditos insectos acosandola!

Bulma rodó los ojos. Detestaba cuando Vegeta se ponía tan intenso. Y eso era solamente con Bura.

—¿Y tú no crees que ella es perfectamente capaz de ocuparse de esos "malditos insectos"? —atajó la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula. —¿No crees que la subestimas? Creeme que a esa muchacha nadie podría obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera. Ni siquiera tú. —remarcó eso último.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. La vena de la frente parecía que le iba a explotar. Y es que él sabía del típico comportamiento que tenían los jóvenes a la edad de Bura. Lo había visto primero en Trunks y al investigar supo aquello de la revolución de hormonas y sus efectos. Y ciertamente su hija se había desarrollado demasiado ya a la edad de dieciséis años. No obstante, siempre le había tenido un ojo encima y siempre había estado atento a cualquier fluctuación en su ki sea cual fuere la ubicación de su hija.

—Pero siempre la he vigilado y nunca se había puesto tan rebelde.

—Eso es porque no fue hasta hace dos meses que cumplió la mayoría de edad. —repuso ella.

Si tan solo supiera que Bura había tenido el primer novio a los dieciséis años y que tuvo que terminarlo precisamente por temor a lo que Vegeta pudiera hacerle a la princesa y su pareja de ese entonces si los descubría.

Simplemente el príncipe sayajín se moriría y adiós a las preocupaciones de aquellos enemigos que siempre habían ansiado su muerte. Pero Bulma decidió callar. Eso era un secreto que ella le había prometido a su hija guardar. Más por la propia salud cardíaca de Vegeta que por la de la ya extinta relación de Bura con aquel chico llamado Ub.

—Ahora Bura ya se siente con el poder de rebelarse aún más contra ti, Vegeta. —prosiguió. —Ya aceptalo. Nuestra hija ya no es una niña. Y es natural que atraiga a tantos chicos teniendo mi atractivo. —declaró con arrogancia.

—¿Pero de qué est—

—Sólo dejála ser. —lo interrumpió nuevamente. —Confía más en ella.

Ante la sonrisa confiada de su esposa, Vegeta no tuvo argumento contra ella. Nunca la tenía porque la mayoría de las veces ella siempre tenía la razón. Y más si se trataba de sus hijos. De todas maneras tenía que admitir que él, como todo típico padre sobreprotector, tenía cierto temor en su interior que jamás se animaría a admitir, al menos con palabras. Sí, era aquel miedo de que la lastimaran o de que algún maldito bastardo la deseara sólo por su belleza, y en ese caso, oh, sí que correría sangre.

Pero mientras tanto...

—Está bien. —dijo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, pero con un cariz más calmado. —Dejaré que ella maneje su propia vida. Después de todo ella es quien porta la sangre real de la orgullosa raza de los sayajín.

La científica sonrió orgullosa. Al fin Vegeta lo había entendido. Ahora estaba segura de que él intentaría no ser tan sobreprotector. El único problema yacía en qué haría ella para calmar los celos de su esposo cuando Bura trajera a su novio, a quien ni Bulma conocía porque la propia Bura no se lo había confesado aún, pero sabía perfectamente que su hija estaba con alguien, y vaya que estaba enamorada. Solo esperaba poder lidiar con los celos de un príncipe gruñon.

Rió divertida al imaginarse en esa situación que pronto llegaría.

.

.

.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—Aún no. Está intenso. —declaró refiriéndose a su padre —Pero en algún momento se lo diré. —aseguró recogiéndose el perfecto cabello celeste con una banda elástica para su comodidad. —También a mi madre, pero conociendola de seguro sospecha.

—¿E-En serio? —balbuceó temeroso. —¿No crees que esté enojada? —dijo temeroso.

No le gustaba ocultar aquella relación tan bella que tenía con Bura. De alguna manera sentía que estaba traicionando a su maestro. Sin embargo, una vez que la princesa sayajín se le había declarado y sin previo aviso le había plantado un beso, todo su mundo se volvió de cabeza y todo aquello que había empezado a sentir desde hacía meses atrás por ella había cobrado sentido. Bura era hermosa, fuerte, dominante, presuntuosa, como un huracán que arrasa con todo a su alrededor y contra lo que era imposible pelear. Así se sentía él ante ella.

La princesa sayajín lo había hallado en la Tierra justo después de un día de entrenamiento con su maestro, cuando estaba apunto de partir a su universo, ella se le presentó con el semblante altivo, mirándolo como si él fuera algún súbdito o algo parecido. Kyabe no supo por qué, pero en ese momento estar a solas con ella lo había puesto sumamente nervioso.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando de súbito ella se acercó a él y lo besó. Sin duda su rostro, en ese mismo instante de terrible desconcierto y agradable confusión, le hizo competencia a un tomate. Creyó haber visto algo de ese carmesí en las mejillas de la hija de su maestro, también pudo haber sido su imaginación, pero el punto era que sintió flotar en el espacio exterior.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que ella le estaba hablando, bueno, no exactamente eso, sino más bien exigiendo u ordenando: —Saldrás conmigo— le había dicho la princesa sayajín, y eso fue todo. A partir de ese momento ellos se convirtieron en una pareja. Y él no pudo negarse por más que su consciencia le dijera que estaba haciendo algo malo. ¡Se lo estaba ocultando a su maestro! Ni en un millón de años pensó que le haría eso a quien más respetaba y admiraba. Por otro lado, le había resultado imposible negarse a Bura. ¡Ni siquiera había podido decir una palabra producto del encanto de aquel beso! ¿Lo habría planeado? Tal vez. La cuestión era que la quería demasiado, la amaba. Además, ¿quién era él para negarse ante la princesa sayajín?

—¿Enojada? No, no lo creo. —respondió —Mi madre suele ser más razonable que mi padre.

Kyabe parpadeó confundido. Según él, su maestro era la persona más razonable que conocía.

—Siempre pensé que el maestro era una persona muy razonable y sensata.

Bura rodó los ojos. Tal vez así era. No con ella.

—Pues conocerás otra fase de mi padre cuando se entere de que se ha convertido en tu suegro.

Por alguna razón un terrible escalofrío recorrió la espalda del sayajín.

—¡Ya basta de charla! Quiero entrenar. —senteció.

Kyabe seguía elucubrando.

—¡Kyabe! —exclamó.

—¿Eh? Ah, s-sí. —se apresuró a decir al salir de su absorción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sonrisa de Bulma predominaba en su perfecto rostro de escasas arrugas pese a la edad. Y es que ese momento sería algo de no olvidar. No sabía exactamente qué hacía en el living con Vegeta, pero en realidad podía imaginarselo.

—¿Y bien? —habló Vegeta. —¿Para qué nos citaste a Bulma y a mi?

El príncipe sayajín no lo demostraba, pero se sentía tenso. Sentía que algo no iba bien con el ki de su hija que estaba frente a los progenitores. Y además...

¿Por qué diablos estaba Kyabe ahí?

—Estoy en pareja— empezó.

Primer golpe.

—Con Kyabe. —terminó.

Segundo golpe.

Mortal.

La sonrisa de Bulma ampliándose más.

Los pulmones de Kyabe olvidando cómo trabajar.

Y las miradas de los sayajíns puros fijos en el otro: una temerosa, la otra perpleja.

—¿Qué? —solo pudo decir el padre luego de un silencio incómodo y prolongado.

La hija permanecía con los brazos cruzados, aparentando que esa situación era una normal, pero por dentro los nervios la carcomían. Al final, la única que estaba genuinamente relajada era la madre, quien en el momento en que Kyabe se había puesto al lado de Bura, supo lo que ocurriría, mejor dicho, lo que ocurría desde hacía un tiempo.

La verdad era que Kyabe le había llamado la atención a Bura desde el comienzo de su adolescencia: primero lo odiaba porque Vegeta lo entrenaba, bueno, en realidad no era odio, sino envidia y rabia, lo mismo que había sentido por su hermano mayor dado que Vegeta sólo los entrenaba a ellos. Sí. Eso era. No obstante, cuando terminó con Ub, más que por el miedo hacia su padre era porque no sentía amarlo realmente, empezó a ver al detestable discípulo de su progenitor como algo más. Todo eso desde la distancia. No sabía qué era exactamente hasta que empezó a admirar la perseverancia del sayajín del sexto universo en cuanto a combates, en cuanto al deseo de ser fuerte para proteger su planeta, el planeta Sádala, y su universo de cualquier amenaza. Empezó a contemplarlo, a memorizar sus gestos, a ver su nobleza, a percibir su inocuidad.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo inevitable.

Sí. Eso mismo. Tan ridículo como una novela de romance para adolescentes de esas que ella detestaba y las pensaba cursi.

Qué más daba.

El asunto era que apenas cumplió los dieciocho fue a plantarle el beso que subyugó al sayajín del universo gemelo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ella no lo obligaba a estar a su lado, sino que le había hecho ver que la amaba. Sí, posiblemente podría haberla rechazado, pero no lo hizo. De todas maneras, ¿quién podría rechazarla?

Y ahí estaban: _enfrentando al maestro_ , cosa que reafirmaba el profundo sentimiento que Kyabe tenía por la princesa sayajín.

Pero ella nunca lo había puesto en duda.

Tan nervioso estaba, que no notó cuando el príncipe se acercó a él.

Demasiado cerca.

Ahora de verdad los pulmones del sayajín tenían dificultad para hacer su trabajo.

—Más te vale que la cuides. —fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse.

Kyabe cayó de rodillas con las dos manos puestas sobre el estómago.

Jamás lograba acostumbrarse a los temibles golpes de su maestro.

Fin.

 **N/A: La idea no era que tirara tanto al lado romántico, pues sé que a la hermosa Sophie no le gusta tanto el género, pero por otro lado, me acordé de cierto fic (Por ella) que hizo doler (incluso a mi) el hecho de que el corazón de Kyabe quedara roto, entonces, decidí que esto sería una especie de redención con él que es un personaje que quiero tanto y sé que a tí, linda Sophie, también te gusta, así que humildemente te dedico este escrito a ti.**

 **¿Qué más decirte que no te haya dicho ya? Solo que este nuevo año de vida sea uno más lindo para ti y que logres lo que no has podido lograr en el anterior. Solo persevera y verás que lo lograrás, porque eres una personita muy fuerte, tierna y especial, una amiga a la que quiero con el alma.**

 **Perdón si esta historia no te gusta o no está a la altura, pero la he hecho con mucho cariño.**

 **Te quiero, linda.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños.**


End file.
